the_eight_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eight Realms Wikia
Eight Kingdoms The Eight Kingdoms is the name given to the realm that controls most of the continent of Asaland and numerous offshore islands. It's ruled by the King of the Magni from Wolves Keep in the city of Winter's Landing. It's name dates back to the Darkest Night, during which eight independent kingdoms existed on Asaland and united to face a formidable threat. The realm consist of eight distinct regions, each region being the previous kingdoms. Currently the Eight Kingdoms are ruled by King Gerald Lannister who also is the Warden of Wintervale. The other seven regions have their own Wardens who govern the land in place of the King, they are however under his rule in a feudalistic system. History Click the link that follows to be directed to the Index for every page connected to the Eight Kingdom's Wikia. The Eight Kingdom's Wikia-Index History The First Days The Book of A New tells the story of Malchor, The God of Creation. Before there was existence, there was he and only he. Out of his own thought, he willed the Known World, a vacant land of grey rock that barred no life except for the God's. Malchor made the Known World his home and above it he forged a throne. When the god grew lonely, he tore a rib from his stomach and from it, he created a goddess like his own being and named her Rhea. Rhea became the Goddess of Fertility, and fertile she became. After only a few short decades, Rhea became pregnant with Malchor's child, and it drove her mad with grief. She wanted Malchor's throne for her child, so one day she attacked Malchor; this conflict would be known as The First War. The First War lasted for several days. The conflict scared the land, creating mountains, low plains for the oceans and room for the grasslands and forest. Blood from the gods rained down at every punch. It fell as gold Ichor and landed as water that would fill the seas and all the rivers. At the final confrontation, Malchor threw the final punch, surrendering all he had. Rhea threw a defense. The clash sent a schism of magic all throughout the Known World, and with it came life. The plains grew with grass, the fields sprouted trees, the sky turned a royal blue, the first humans and first of other creatures were formed, but the most significant creation was that of the New Gods. From the cataclysm of magic, the New Gods were born: Of all the gods, Ziemis was the only one created on purpose. With his dying thoughts, Malchor sought to correct the chain of events that lead to his end. He then willed Ziemis into existence, making him the God of Time and Space. Ziemis was then born before space and time, before Malchor. Ziemis then pulled Malchor from the moment of his death into the vast nothing. Malchor, not a God of Time, remembered nothing, and from there, he began the creation of the Known World, and started an endless paradox of coming close to death and being sent back before time, only to never remember it. Ziemis chose not to correct his father's mistakes, knowing that life wouldn't come to the Known World if his father hadn't created Rhea. Several years after the conclusion of the First War, Okysus was born the God of all Creatures not human. He too possessed the ability to shift into any animal he desired. Okysus' Raids Amidst the creation of cities, languages and religion, the inhabitants of all the Known World built temples and great fixtures for the God's they worshiped. The dominant religion of Asaland was the Children of A New, a popular belief in the children of Malchor and Rhea. As the religion spread, so did the fixtures built in their name, and with the power of belief, came more power to the Gods. Though, Edera in particular didn't receive the same love and dedication as her brothers and sisters. Belief was in their hand and they grew stronger from it. Jealous, she sieged her brother Okysus and seduced him with her dark magic. He was a young God, not born from magic, therefore he had a hard time employing it. Edera knowing this, fused her brother with her darkness. The magic overtook him and deteriorated his mind, turning him into the Known World's first Forsaken. Okysus laid waist to several villages in Wintervale and Red Acre. He killed and he raped and he destroyed anything in his path. By the time his brothers and sisters had noticed his destruction, 5,000 had been slain in his madness. The Children of A New banded together to stop him. First they fought him in his first form, a Sphinx, three times the size of any normal bear. When they had slain that, he turned into a Phoenix, and after then, the largest dragon the world had ever seen. From his defeat, came the end of his raids and peace to Asaland. From the aftermath of his raids, 300 women were pregnant. Their children were born Shapeshifters. Okysus was sealed away in an unknown place. Creatures After the Darkest Night, all species who affiliated with Govaer Ienvas were banished to the Forbidden Forest. Most of the efforts to contain the affiliated species have been successful but a few have slipped into the Eight Kingdoms because of their abilities. Creatures of the Eight Kingdoms * Dragon: * Shapeshifter: * Elemental: * Warg: * Vampire: * Griffon: * Harpy: Creatures of the Forbidden Forest * Elf: * Dolkeri: * Forsaken: * Giant: * Minotaur: * Chimera: * Orc: Category:Browse